I V O R Y
by Noir's Revenge
Summary: Tinyleaf was accused of murder by her father who happens to be the real murder. She leaves SunClan along with the Medicine Cat, Appledawn. They journey to build their own Clan and to forget the past that keeps hunting them. But some things can't be easily forgotten. NewClanPlot/Lots of Oc Characters Inside
1. Prologue

**_I - V - O - R - Y_**

**____****Prologue**

* * *

Ever since she had been a kit, Tinyleaf felt like she had a destiny all her own.

As a kit, she refused to play with the other kits which started the teasing and bullying. She overlooked it and though it hurt inside, lingered on the outside of a fun looking game. It especially hurt when her own brother Heavybranch had told her she was too undersized to play with them and should just stand back.

As an apprentice, work had kept them from being around her but they still found time to shower her with sharp words. Tinyleaf focused harder to become a warrior. She would be a warrior that satisfied everyone.

Including that tom she called father, Nighthawk. Ever since Nighthawk had taken Heavybranch and herself on "special training", he had treated her oddly. The training happened to be teaching them savage moves on an unfortunate kittypet. Tinyleaf had refused to hurt the cat which resulted in Nighthawk slashing a claw at her right ear, leaving a deep notch. After that, he only took Heavybranch and treated her like crowfood.

It stopped once she became a warrior. It real torment began once she learned of Nighthawk's _real_ plan. He had trained Heavybranch and his apprentice, Dryriver to become vicious warriors and his guard.

She saw him kill Foxfang. The red tabby was held down by Dryriver while Heavybranch looked for any peeking cats. Foxfang's green orbs found her hiding in the underbrush and he whispered, "Help me, Tinyleaf."

The ivory furred she-cat stood stationary, her amber eyes motionless and wide at the sight. A large silhouette came behind her and pushed her in front of the others. Her brother snickered before addressing her, "Dryriver, look what Nighthawk found. A _tiny_ mouse poking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Tinyleaf looked up at the raven colored tom, his amber eyes glowing

"Since you're so eager to look at things you shouldn't, how about you settle here and watch for a moment? Heavybranch, hold her down," Nighthawk ordered. The black tabby nearly ran over and positioned one of his fore paws on her broad head and other on her back to prevent her from moving.

Tinyleaf watched in terror as Nighthawk murdered Foxfang. He took his time walking back to the siblings, his paws and muzzle darkened by Foxfang's lifeblood. The pale she-cat shook vigorously now.

"You're not going to ki-l-ll me now? Are you?" She stuttered and her father chuckled.

"Not unless you're a threat for me to become leader."

That sentence drove Tinyleaf into frenzy. Soon two more cats died, Lilacshade and Fishsplash. The biggest competition had been eliminated. Tinyleaf had a clue who was next.

The deputy himself, Snakecoil. The grey tabby tom with blazing green eyes. He was known for his cunningness in battle and took down many cats in the Sun and Moon war. SunClan wouldn't have survived as long as it did without him.

Tinyleaf approached her father, amber orbs ablaze.

"Nighthawk! I need to speak to you," She spoke, interrupting the tom from scolding a kit for trying to take something from the fresh-kill pile.

He turned around and hissed, "What now? Aren't you supposed to be training Redpaw?"

Tinyleaf gulped. Her dark auburn shaggy apprentice hadn't been busy as the other apprentices. The kit, Yellowkit, took this time to flee. Tinyleaf bottled up her courage and spoke, "I know you're going to kill Snakecoil."

The black tom narrowed his amber eyes, "Yes. I know. There's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that."

The day had finally arrived. Nighthawk had been hanging around Heavybranch and Dryriver more than normal, whispering to each other if they even crossed paths. Just as she was going to confront Snakecoil to warn him of the upcoming danger but she couldn't find him. Just as she began to look, Nighthawk called her out of camp.

Once they were far enough away, she open her mouth to speak but Nighthawk had beaten her to it. He batted her fiercely on her head and her world turned black.

She woke up in the Medicine Cat den but Appledawn wasn't there. Raising herself to her paws, she left the den into the camp. Everyone was gathered around something and Maroonstar watched with gloomy green eyes from Bigrock.

A calico curved around and yelled, "She's up!"

Everyone's face contorted into rage and spat insults including '_Dirty rouge!_', '_I knew something was always wrong her!_' and '_Murderer!_'

Her mind whirled with confusion and she took a step closer to them.

"What going on? What are you talking about?" She asked and the yells grew louder.

"**Silence! **Obviously, she doesn't know what's going on! Nighthawk clarify what happened to her since you were there at the time of the murder." He ordered. The dark tom nodded and spoke clearly for the whole Clan to hear.

"I overheard Tinyleaf speaking about killing Snakecoil to Appledawn. Both she-cats want to take over SunClan! Tinyleaf does the real work while Appledawn plans it out! They are responsible for Lilacshade, Fishsplash and Foxfang's deaths. Tinyleaf had already killed Snakecoil when I found her so I knocked her out and brought her back here!" Nighthawk lied smoothly.

Tinyleaf gasped while Appledawn hissed.

"Not true! There's no blood to confirm that!" Appledawn yelled, her black, red and dark brown dappled fur bristling.

Heavybranch hissed back, "It rained earlier so the blood was washed away!"

Surprisingly, Tinyleaf spoke back, "You shut up! You weren't even there!"

The black tabby looked shocked and stood back. Nighthawk spoke for him though, "So you admit you were there?"

Tinyleaf ears flattened back, "I wasn't there…I…"

Nighthawk looked up at Maroonstar, "See? She admits it! Kill them! Kill both of them!"

The Clan rose there voices again and Maroonstar called for silence. The leader gazed at his Clan with bright green eyes before speaking, "We shall have a vote."

Using his tail as a pointer, he pointed left, "Those who believe Tinyleaf and Appledawn are responsible for the murders go there," He pointed right now, "Those who believe otherwise go right."

Nighthawk and his guard automatically went left along with a majority of the warriors, the two queens, all of the apprentices and Maroonstar.

Tinyleaf felt her heart drop when the leader joined the left side and she gazed warmly at the right side.

The two elders, her apprentice and Lighteningswipe and Blazingstreak stood for her.

Appledawn who was next to her leaned onto her for support before whispering, "Ripplepaw hasn't picked."

Appledawn's grey tabby apprentice with was a mirror image of his brother stood in the middle head down. He walked to the right side. Tinyleaf felt her heart jump.

But the small tom stopped in front of them. He gazed up at the, dark green eyes wet with tears. He glanced at both of them before whispering, "I'll never forgive you Tinyleaf. And you as well, Appledawn."

He dashed to the other side and Maroonstar spoke aloud, "The Clan has spoken. Appledawn and Tinyleaf…you are exiled from SunClan!"

Appledawn stuffed herself closer to Tinyleaf. Both she-cats leaned on each other as they left SunClan and never returned.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Noir's Revenge doesn't own Warriors or anything but her body, soul and mind. The idea of Warriors belong to the Erins.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I don't know what inspired this. It's a story about two cats and their journey of building a Clan. I added the prologue because I was too lazy to do it later.**_

_**As for the Create-A-Cat thing…I need 3 rouges, 2 loners, 1 mate pair and their kits. Only three or less for the kits.**_

_**I don't do first come first serve.**_

_**If you want your cat to have a major role, pm them to me. If not, just review them.**_

_**The Form:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Best Skill:**_

_**Mate?:**_

_**Desired Role in Clan:**_

_**Other:**_

_**One last thing for you people out there...Stay Lovely.**_

_**~ Noir's Revenge**_


	2. New Friends Lead To New Ideas

_**I - V - O - R – Y**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**New Friends Lead To New Ideas**_

* * *

_**Tinyleaf's POV**_

The night sky soon dulled away into dreary cobalt on the horizon. Usually, this attractive sight would have pleased Tinyleaf. It would maybe even inspire her. But not today.

All Tinyleaf felt was emptiness. The Clan had taken her father's word over her's. Appledawn had been falsely accused as well. Both she-cats were on their own it seemed. They had nobody but each other.

One side of her was glad though. She was free from the disapproval and harsh words from the others about her stunted height and timid ways.

The other side was terrified. She had no idea what to do without her Clan. Without SunClan, Tinyleaf felt smaller than ever and not mention, defenseless. Especially with a medicine cat with no practice of fighting or hunting. She was doomed, it seemed.

Tinyleaf and Appledawn had traveled out of SunClan territory now, the sun-drenched gorge had long disappeared behind them and they entered MoonClan province now.

Large, impressive oaks, pines and willows were far and wide; their branches knitting a cover from the sky yet the light trickled in lightly.

Tinyleaf was the first to speak in the large time span, "…Appledawn?"

The tortoiseshell looked back at her, "Yes, Tinyleaf?"

The ivory-toned she-cat couldn't help but note how tired the she-cat sounded. She knew Appledawn was aged yet wasn't as mature as SunClan's senior warrior, Skyblaze. Appledawn was Applekit when Skypaw had been Skyblaze for three seasons.

"What are we going to do?" Tinyleaf asked, her voice clearly frightened.

Appledawn sighed before replying, "I don't know, Tinyleaf. StarClan has yet to send me any signs. All we can do is stay strong and remain moving."

Tinyleaf nodded though the she-cat's words held false encouragement.

They traveled deeper into MoonClan territory before they heard a voice.

"Hey…do you scent that Crowtalon?"

Both she-cats froze and Tinyleaf glimpsed at the area where the voice came from. Appledawn stirred slowly and came from the lead back to Tinyleaf's side.

"I do, Creekpaw. It smells a lot like SunClan. But why so far away from the border?"

A feminine voice spoke out now, "What do we do, Chillstar?"

Tinyleaf's body started to shudder and she whimpered now. This is how it was going to end? Brutally killed by MoonClan's leader and warriors?

"Find them, of course," The deep voice rang out and the bushes rattled violently as a silver dart shot out in front of them.

"Found you, SunClan scum!" The blue-eyed apprentice yelled. He was quickly joined by grey-and-black tabby tom, a long-haired brown she-cat and a large white tom.

"Don't act so soon, Creekpaw," The grey-and-black tom scolded before speaking again, "They might not be here to cause trouble."

"Crowtalon's right, Creekpaw," the she-cat said. Tinyleaf couldn't help but sigh and shuffle her weight. They weren't going to kill them.

The big tom, also known as Chillstar, addressed the exiles, "What are you two doing so far away from SunClan?"

Appledawn replied back before Tinyleaf had the chance to, "We have been exiled from SunClan for murders we have not committed. We do not wish to fight; we just want to get to the edge of MoonClan territory. It would be nice if you're patrol would escort us there, Chillstar."

"Great StarClan! I knew SunClan had bees in their brains but not this bad!" The she-cat exclaimed.

"Muddyheart, even if they may not be with their Clan, please do not insult them in front of them," Chillstar stated and Muddyheart muttered a sorry before the white tom turned his attention back to them, "Of course. But-"

He was cut off by Creekpaw, "You two do know what's past our territory, right? That's suicide to even try!" The silver apprentice cowered under Chillstar's icy gaze.

"Even so, I have to agree with Creekpaw. A two-leg nest is no place for two cats to wonder around. If you want, MoonClan would be happy to accept two new additions." Chillstar offered.

Tinyleaf's heart jumped. MoonClan was known as the nicer of the two Clans. Even if they saw SunClan at Gathering's, it wouldn't be as bad with much politer Clanmates to back you up. But her heart sank at Appledawn's next words.

"Thank you for your offer, Chillstar but we would like to get as far away as possible from SunClan. I'm sure we can figure it out," Appledawn replied back, nodding her head at Chillstar's politeness.

The white tom raised a brow before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Appledawn said with a bit more force this time. The MoonClan leader took this answer and led them deeper into territory.

Tinyleaf found herself walking next to the MoonClan apprentice, Creekpaw and soon the cats both found themselves conversing with each other about battle techniques and hunting tricks. But she couldn't help but ask herself…

Why did Appledawn deny Chillstar's offer? Why did she act so stiff around Chillstar himself?

* * *

The group of cats had finally reached the edge of MoonClan territory and started their goodbyes. This was probably the last time they would see sane cats that weren't trying to kill or eat them.

"I still can't believe your going into the Two-leg Place! You should really be careful!" Creekpaw mewed before poking his nose to Tinyleaf's.

"I will. You become a great warrior, Creekpaw," Tinyleaf replied and watched at the patrol went back into the forest they called home.

Tinyleaf gazed a bit longer at the forest until she noticed Appledawn had walked away. Running to catch up, she finally made it to the she-cat's left flank. She looked around at the area they were in.

It was an ocean filled with long cream-brown stalks that waved in the wind and were covered in the morning dew. Tinyleaf playfully batted at one and stopped when she heard Appledawn snicker. Pouting, she batted the tortie's tail and both she-cats tussled in the field until the ground suddenly disappeared under them.

Appledawn rolled from the ball and grasped Tinyleaf's paw with her's. Thanks to Tinyleaf's light weight and small stature, it was easy to pull her up.

Both she-cats leaned over the edge and gasped at the colorful, gleaming beasts literally rolling down the black path. There were many of them and they moved at incredible speed.

Tinyleaf couldn't help but ask, "What's that stench? And what are those…things?" Appledawn wrinkled her muzzle before pulling head from over the ledge and started to saunter on the side of the ledge, further down the wheat-lined path.

"It's coming from those shiny beasts," She replied and Tinyleaf caught up Appledawn.

"They aren't beasts! Beasts are snakes and those infernal birds that prey on kits and cats! Theses are M-monsters!" Tinyleaf exclaimed with much power.

Appledawn merely shrugged and continued on her way, "Call it what you want. We're okay as long as we stay away from them. But we can't cross he-"

"It's a bridge that goes over the Monsters and into the Two-leg Place!" Tinyleaf shouted, the journey making her more than overexcited. Appledawn grumbled about '_noisy kits_' and '_young warriors_'.

The cats cautiously crossed over the overpass and made it the other side. Large, grey and white stone trees were everywhere and so were the Two-legs. Tall, short, dark and light. Some lots of fur on their head, some didn't. They all smelled bad though.

Tinyleaf and Appledawn maneuvered slowly yet quickly through the crowd until a Two-leg started to chase them. He waved a silver stick behind him with silver cobwebs.

Yowling, Tinyleaf picked up speed and watched as Appledawn darted into a large gap between two of the trees.

It smelled bad, worse than the Monsters that lingered everywhere. Two-leg rubbish was scattered in all places and high discolored burgundy stone wall was at the end. The two-leg had yet to catch up and both she-cats caught their breath.

Tinyleaf's pupils dilated heavily before she spoke, "What are we going to do? It's chasing us with…that stick?"

A new voice called out in area, "Over here! Behind the can!"

Both cats gazed around until they saw a pair of bright blue eyes gleaming from behind a dull and faded tall rock.

They ran behind it just and squished themselves next to the strange cat. The two-leg ran in and yelped something in his dialect before running off to look for them to another place.

Appledawn and Tinyleaf went back into the open and both sat on their haunches. It was hushed for a short time before Tinyleaf started to chuckle.

"What's so amusing, kit?" Appledawn asked fondly as she lapped at her paw and dragged it behind her ear.

Tinyleaf's body shook more as she got louder, "I can't believe we were chased by a two-leg and a stick! And don't call me kit!"

"If I were you, I'd be counting my blessings and not laughing. That wasn't your average _stick_…I've seen many cats get captured with that net and it's not a laughing matter," The voice said in a polite yet firm manner as she came from behind the silver-boulder.

The she-cat was normal-sized and carried herself on snow-white paws. Her coat was a golden color yet she had ginger running smoothly down her back. Tinyleaf couldn't help but flash a small smile at the friendly looking she-cat who immediately flashed the smile back.

Appledawn, on the other hand, was far less than friendly to the new cat. Her hackles rose at the new cat and orbs narrowed notably at her, "Who are you? And why did you help us?"

The she-cat stood her ground and merely flicked her tail at the noticeable hostility, "I am Lily and in this city, we cats make it an obligation to help each other more than hurt each other."

* * *

As hours of darkness fell in what Lily had called the city, the once Clan cats joined Lily as she took them to where she and many other cats called home.

It was called "_The Happy Landfill_". It was a deserted garden in the back of a large two-leg nest called a _mansion_. It was more homey part of the city and didn't smell as bad.

Tinyleaf and Appledawn gasped when they saw The Happy Landfill. It was great in all. The grass grew out lengthy and thick yet some patches were short, sunburned and dead. They're many shrubbery and herbs which Appledawn muttered about excited. Tall trees grew round orbs of color which Lily called fruit. Apparently, they were bigger and tastier versions of berries.

But the most surprising thing about this paradise was the cats. There was so many of them and Lily told them, everyone knew everyone.

"So it's like a Clan?" Tinyleaf wondered aloud as they continued the tour.

Lily's brows furrowed, "Not exactly. We don't patrol or have ranks and all that. We just live in one spot and tolerate each other. Like a community."

The golden she-cat led them so a holly bush then slipped underneath into its den. Tinyleaf followed without hesitation unlike Appledawn who took her time.

It was a clean and neat den that smelled strongly of holly and…milk? Tinyleaf looked towards the farthest wall where a pale brown she-cat resided. Three newborn kits lay at her white tummy.

Tinyleaf gasped before exclaiming, "Kits? Oh! They're adorable!"

The mother looked up with wide hazel eyes, "Lily? You brought company? I haven't seen them around The Landfill before…new residents?"

"No. Clan cats from past the city. They came for…why are you two here?" Lily asked now, her curiosity peaking.

The mottled Med Cat answered, "Our Clan has exiled us…we wanted to get as far away as possible…"

"That's sad and all but why are you in _my den _of all places?" A rough voice asked as a ginger tabby slipped in, dark blue eyes blazing.

Lily chuckled before speaking, "Calm down, Fierce. They don't mean any trouble for Fawn and the kits. I actually saved them from trouble!"

"You're always saving cats from trouble and bringing them back here," Fierce grumbled as his black paws carried him to his mate. He leaned down and rubbed his head against her's before licking each of his kit's own heads.

"No prey?" Fawn asked sadly. Fierce nodded a slow no.

"Prey has become scare in The Landfill for some reason and the prey cats do catch are poisoned and kill them. I started hunting outside of The Landfill today but there's nothing out their either," Fierce explained as he sat next to his mate.

Tinyleaf tilted her head to the side, "Why don't you leave here then?"

"It would be a dangerous journey with such young kits and besides…where would we go?" Fawn muttered unhappily.

There was charged silence for awhile, The Landfill cat probably thinking about their dilemma and Tinyleaf a solution. Finally, Fierce broke the silence.

"Where did you say you came from?" He questioned the two she-cats.

"We came from SunClan, why?" Appledawn answered. Fawn's tail swayed as she caught on her mate's thoughts.

"There's our answer! A Clan!" She enthused happily.

Appledawn and Tinyleaf both looked shocked and Lily's jaw was practically about to fall off.

"What makes a Clan the answer?" Appledawn inquired.

Fierce sighed angrily yet aggravated, "Because it offers protection and prey!"

Tinyleaf felt some sort rage at his misunderstanding. Clans were more than that. It was family working together and surviving using everyone's skills and talents.

"_IT'S MORE THAN THAT!_" She suddenly shrieked causing the kits to cry out. Fierce's muzzle twisted up as he bared his fangs at the ivory she-cat and Fawn's eyes narrowed. Lily looked stunned that the timid she-cat held such a voice.

"It's a family of cats working everyday to ensure that everyone gets fed, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder! To train and fight to keep everyone safe so they can sleep at night! Prey doesn't just come into your paws if the seasons aren't in your favor! Being a warrior is more than that!" She rebuked.

It was quiet as everyone took Tinyleaf's words in and no-one spoke.

"Tinyleaf…" Lily started. The she-cat merely flicked an ear at her.

"If you're so passionate about it…We could…make our own Clan…" The golden she-cat muttered.

The ivory warrior's heart froze at those words. Make their _own _Clan? It wouldn't be pleasant journey…not to mention the number of cats they had to collect and the right territory to fit them all in…would StarClan even approve of something like this anyway?

Fawn looked deep in though before adding on, "Our own Clan? Just us?"

"It wouldn't be only us. We need a lot of others to even patrol and hunt. Not to mention but we need a suitable territory to even begin," Appledawn replied back like it was simple science.

Lily jumped in, "We need cats with potential and who are ready to leave the city."

"Icy might help out if I can find her…Skipper would defiantly love too," Fierce muttered.

While everyone was planning and collaborating new ideas, Tinyleaf was fearful. Thoughts of corrupted cats and bloodlust danced in her head. She didn't want something like this to happen again.

Appledawn finally mentioned Tinyleaf in the conversation but the ivory she-cat had left the den, not willing to help with the start of more violence.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Noir's Revenge doesn't own Warriors or anything but her body, soul and mind. The ideas of Warriors belong to the Erins. All cats belong to their owners._**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all those wonderful cats. I couldn't use most of them because I already have a few characters swirling in my head.**_

_**Lily, Fierce, Fawn and her Kits were featured in this chapter and belong to their designated owners. Thank you for letting me use them.**_

_**I have fore-shadowed a lot in this chapter. Look for them. ^^**_

_**Tinyleaf already has problems/fears to overcome which give me joy to think about for some strange reason. In the next chapter, she meets two strange cats and comes to two life-changing decisions. **_

_**Stay Lovely.**_

_**~ Noir's Revenge**_


	3. The Sun Will Always Rise

_**I - V - O - R – Y**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**The Sun Will Always Rise**_

* * *

Tinyleaf had no idea where she was going. Yet she continued on, ignoring her aching pads and growling stomach. The city smelt horrible the farther she got way for The Landfill and its sour tinge left an awful taste on her tongue.

Yet for some strange reason, her body kept moving on. She must have tripped in many puddles filled with grey water by now, including one full of black gunk that reeked of those Monsters. Tinyleaf passed many piles of two-leg rubbish and even had to scale on of the disgusting things.

She must have reeked by now yet she moved forward. All she knew was that she had to get away from them. She refused to be apart of something like that.

The ivory feline traveled the back ways of the city, darting here and their in the dark allies. She saw little life, only rats and a slumbering two-leg covered in rags.

Her damp form slipped into a dark alley quietly as though she was hunting. The dry, stony floor hurt her pads if anything and a two-leg orb flashed dreary light.

Tinyleaf carefully took her time as she made it through this alley before discovering a dead end. With a grimace, she turned around and started to make her way out.

Her auds twitched as she heard a low squeak. It was mouse-like yet deeper if anything. Tinyleaf stopped mid-step as she spotted a pair of bright red eyes peaking at her from a gap in the wall.

'_Oh no…_' She thought as she slowly made her to the alley's exit. She didn't get far seeing as large black forms swam towards her with a vicious glimmer in their crimson eyes.

Rats. Tinyleaf hated rats. She raised her hackles as they neared and hissed a warning. They circled around her and she swiped at them. While she was occupied with the front, a smaller rat crawled forward and chomped down at her left heel.

Yowling, Tinyleaf turned and slashed the rat's mug. After that, the dark current swam in and took over the ivory she-cat.

Tinyleaf couldn't fight back. Every time she bit one, another took its place. The rats' teeth and tiny claws scratched at her pelt without remorse. She couldn't see anything but _them_.

As the stinging bites and scratches took their toll, Tinyleaf's vision slowly faded as her body gave in on her. She fell to her paws as the rats' added weight to her backside and her world went black.

But the last sound she heard was fierce battle howl.

* * *

Tinyleaf awoke her to solidly beating heart and an aching frame but she was still alive. It was a wonder if anything that she was still breathing. Yet she refused to open her eyes. She refused to believe she was still alive.

It was a voice that has changed her mind however.

"Are you alive, Ivory?"

The voice was soft and filled with some sort of warmth yet it couldn't have been addressing her. It had a weird tone to it unlike the cats here. The last time she had time she had checked, her name was Tinyleaf. A small part of her wanted to believe the voice was for her though.

"I think she's dead, Flare. We reached her to late," This voice was nice too. It had a nice bounce in it like she was normally positive yet something had made her miserable.

"Her heart is _beating_, Icy! I refuse to give up on her," The one named Flare spoke before adding in a low voice, "You know my motto, love."

Warmth raised in her ears as he spoke these words. Maybe Tinyleaf had given up on the world a little too much…

Reluctantly, she opened her amber eyes before quickly closing them. The sunlight hurt her. She had no idea they were out in the open with shade.

With a sharp intake of air, Tinyleaf slowly rose to her paws.

Icy gasped before rushing to the she-cat's side, "_No_! Stay down! You'll reopen your wounds!"

Tinyleaf complied with a word and laid back in her…she couldn't say nest. It was made out of what the two-legs covered their bodies in yet it was soft like feathers.

"You okay, love? Those rats are nasty bastards," The soft voice greeted and Tinyleaf couldn't help but look his way.

The tom was large if anything, yet still looked warm and inviting. His fur was mix of dark brown and a dark red in a mottled pattern yet he had black ripples. Tinyleaf couldn't help but think his fur looked soft. His eyes were the best thing about him maybe. One was a rich orange but the other was bright red.

The tom noticed her staring at him and he playfully winked his red eye at her. Tinyleaf turned away, her ears on fire it seemed.

"I'm fine. I just walked the wrong way," Tinyleaf muttered as she awkwardly shuffled her paws.

"I didn't seem that way from where we were standing. Those rats were eating you _alive_, Ivory!" The she-cat spoke, her long, silky white fur moving as she spoke with great vigor leaving Tinyleaf to wonder if the she-cat was bi-polar.

"My name is Tinyleaf! Get it right," She muttered, irritated at the new name.

"That's a Clan name. What are you doing so far away from there?" Flare asked curiosity obvious in his tone.

"Long story short, my Clan kicked me and another out for because of a vote and greedy cat," Tinyleaf explained. As the word left her tongue, she couldn't help but spit a bit because of its bitter taste.

"So you're not really Tinyleaf since you're no longer a Clan cat. Therefore, you are Ivory because of your fur," Flare said back.

"Ivory? Isn't that a rouge name? I would at least like to keep my Clan name," She muttered.

It was a silent moment as the three thought of ideas for Tinyleaf's new name. Flare had his eyes closed while Icy's bright blue eyes were looking around for ideas.

"Ivoryfeather…"

"Huh?"

"Your tail is like a feather so Ivoryfeather," Flare concluded but Tinyleaf wasn't so sure.

"How do you even know about Clan names?" She murmured before asking, "How do you even know about Clans at all?"

"I don't suppose they teach about the Pact anymore since the two-legs came, huh?" Flare wondered as he wrapped his tail around his paws.

"…The Pact?" Tin-Ivoryfeather imitated and Flare groaned a '_suppose not_'.

"An old time cat named Oak went buddy-buddy with the Clans, learned a lot and brought it all back. We learned from him and he would go back and forth to trade knowledge of our different worlds. He says it's his lifetime wish to join a Clan but he's to elderly now to hunt and stuff," Icy spoke fondly as she made herself comfortable by Ivoryfeather.

"Oh…How did you find me when the rats had me?" Ivoryfeather questioned.

"It's not that hard to hear squeaky rats and a yowling she-cat in the dead of the night, love. Were you trying to be quiet?" Flare responded, teasing her slightly.

Ivoryfeather made a noise that sounded like an '_hmp_' and put her noise up in scorn, "I'm a warrior. I don't need help."

"Not anymore, you said you don't have a Clan," Icy taunted.

After that comment, it was quiet and you could the faint murmur of two-leg life around in the underground den. It was cozy and Ivoryfeather scooted in her two-leg scrap nest a bit.

"Where are we?" Ivoryfeather finally asked and Icy, who was next to her, jumped at her words seeing as she was daydreaming.

"The junkyard, love," Flare answered and groaned her clueless expression, "It's a place filled with two-leg rubbish but we're far in the back where there is less rubbish."

"Oh! The name reminded me of _The Happy Landfill_ for awhile," She commented but soon looked down in a miserable way.

Were Appledawn and Lily looking for her? She hoped not. They should be wasting time looking for food for Fawn and her kits, not her.

"What's wrong with The Landfill? You obviously aren't so keen about it," Icy asked, her voice filled concern.

Reluctantly, she told them the full story of Nighthawk and SunClan and how they wanted to build a new Clan. Icy on the other hand, had a completely different reaction than she expected.

"A new Clan! How exciting! Count me in!" Icy squealed happily while Flare just smiled at her eagerness.

Ivoryfeather, on the other hand, did not look to happy about it. Horrified, maybe even.

"Icy, you heard what happened to SunClan! I don-" She was cut by Icy, who didn't seem fazed by her idea.

"How do you know that will even happen? This is a whole new Clan!" Icy questioned with a face that obviously said she thought the opposite.

Ivoryfeather opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Flare, "She's right, Ivoryfeather. At least give the new Clan a chance, this would be a good chance for city cats to learn their roots."

She was going to retort but turned her head away. Maybe…the mottled tom and white she-cat was right. She hadn't even thought of anyone else but herself. How selfish of her…

With a new gleam in her eyes, she raised her head.

"Fine…Now what was the name of the tom you mentioned earlier?" She spoke as she stood, a new strength floating through her body.

"Oak?" Icy answered.

"Yeah…him. I would like to meet him and offer him a place in the new Clan," Ivoryfeather spoke as started for the entrance, Flare and Icy right behind her.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Noir's Revenge doesn't own Warriors or anything but her body, soul and mind. The ideas of Warriors belong to the Erins. All cats belong to their owners.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This chapter didn't end like I had imagined it but oh well. **_

_**At least I got it finished on time. **_

_**Tinyleaf or Ivoryfeather has overcome one of many challenges and I'm so proud of her. And has thrown away a part of her past. Hurrah!**_

_**Icy has starred in this chapter and she belongs to **__**Tavia99. Thanks for sending her in. **_

_**Flare belongs to me and he's a cutie. I gave him a british accent because I can.**_

_**Next chapter will star Skipper, Pebble and Oak. And maybe even a peak at how things are doing in SunClan if I get enough reviews(hint, hint)**_

_**Stay Lovely.**_

_**~ Noir's Revenge**_


	4. The Way Things Will Be

_**I - V - O - R – Y**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**The Way Things Will Be**_

* * *

The morning didn't come fast enough for Redpaw. He couldn't sleep, so spent his night in his nest, trying to ignore the cascade of thoughts that kept him awake. His heart pounded in his chest, and he ached more with every beat. He couldn't believe it; his own mentor and their ever-loyal Medicine Cat were _murderers_.

Nothing added up to Redpaw, and the event of the expulsion dug into his side like a thorn.

The scene of Tinyleaf leaving him and SunClan constantly replayed in his mind. The young tom struggled in his nest some more, but after a while, Redpaw finally gave in. However, the memory of the betrayal still stung him as he slowly fell asleep.

_The camp was in complete silence as the two cats disappeared from the entrance that led them from the chasm they had once called home. Redpaw could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest as Maroonstar called to retrieve everyone's attention._

"_Now that the murderers have been dealt with, we should all be able to sleep peacefully at night," Maroonstar purred with slight satisfaction, and others called out in agreement._

_All of a sudden, a yowl of disagreement rang out. A loud spat followed the interruption. Heads and eyes turned to stare at the duo that radiated pure anger. Lightningswipe and Blazingstreak angrily stood their ground with lasing tails and bristling fur._

"_Is there a problem?" Maroonstar slowly asked, as if he knew he was treading on dangerous territory._

_The twins stood side by side, their pelt merging together in white, orange and gold. Lightningswipe spoke first, "You can bet there is! Tinyleaf and Appledawn have done nothing wrong!"_

_Silverstripe quickly snapped back at the tom. "They killed four warriors and might have killed more! We're lucky they were caught before they did any more damage!"_

"_Oh hush! You're just all eager to think you got rid of the problem!" Blazingstreak retorted, his ears splayed flat._

"_That's enough, you two. Should I punish both of you for acting like apprentices?" Maroonstar calmly addressed them as he stood atop Bigrock above the Clan._

_The twins both looked disgruntled, yet they kept their tongue as they gazed off in a different direction than the others. Redpaw quickly raced over to the duo and buried his head into Blazingstreak's side, inhaling the she-cat's scent for comfort. Redpaw knew that there was someone that shared his doubts!_

_Blazingstreak's amber eyes gazed softly at her nephew, and she leaned down to lick the scruffy fur between his ears._

"_She's gone…" Redpaw whimpered as tears started to well up in his brown eyes._

_Blazingstreak softly stared at the apprentice. "I know. Don't cry." But her reassuring words didn't stop the tears from falling._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Noir's Revenge doesn't own Warriors or anything but her body, soul and mind. The ideas of Warriors belong to the Erins. All cats belong to their owners.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I know this is an incredibly short chapter and I apologize for taking so long to update. School has started up again and I now have a tight scedule.**_

_**Sorry guys. Hopefully, the next chapter WILL be better.**_

_**In better news, I have a beta now. Averial Flames has beta'd this chapter. ^_^**_

_**Stay lovely~**_

_**~ Noir's Revenge**_


End file.
